What I have Left
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: She was that weird girl from So Random and he was that jerk from Mackenzie Falls. That was how it was supposed to be, but a plane crash changed everything. There are 16 survivors, among them Sonny and Chad, Now nothing will ever be the same. Sonny/Chad
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She was that weird girl from ****So Random ****and he was that jerk from ****Mackenzie Falls****. That was how it was supposed to be, but a plane crash changed everything. There are 16 survivors, among them Sonny and Chad, Now nothing will ever be the same.**

**Pairing: Sonny/ Chad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**A/n: Thanks for reading my story, Please Review!**

………

Debris was everywhere. Pieces of the plane were scattered about most pieces were on fire, some still had people trapped inside dying to get out. The lucky ones were already out, in complete chaos trying to help the others. This was Flight 14, one of the newest planes out there. The least expected to have a deadly crash, especially while carrying two famous teens with hit television shows. And this is where our story begins.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Sonny! Are you ready to go!? Your flight is scheduled to leave in three hours!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Sonny was going to Texas to film a commercial, and take some pictures. Sonny ran down the stairs in a hurry, with two big bags on her arm. She ran into the kitchen grabbed an apple and started out the door.

"Ready!" She yelled from out the door on the way to her car. Her mother sighed and followed her to the car.

The car ride on the way to the airport was relatively quiet. Sonny just stared out the window thinking about how excited she was for her upcoming commercial since it was to be her first ever. Her mother listened to the radio calmly and silently. When they arrived at the airport, Sonny's mother drove to the front and pulled over, where she helped Sonny get her bags out of the trunk.

"Bye sweetie, be safe, I love you!" Her mom exclaimed giving Sonny a hug goodbye; Sonny returned the hug "I love you too, bye." Sonny grabbed her bags and proceeded to the check in desk.

"Chad! Get your ass down here now! Your flight leaves in 2 hours are you trying to miss it!" His dad yelled.

"I'm coming!" Chad yelled back from the bathroom, he was still putting the finishing touched on his hair, he just can't just go out looking average he was Chad Dylan Cooper! One of the hottest looking guys out in the industry! When he was done he went to his bedroom and grabbed his three suitcases and started walking down the stairs slowly, where he saw his father at the bottom with an angry look on his face, which wasn't new since he was sure that was his father's only look. "Your driver has been outside for the last hour and a half! Damn why do you have so many bags you're only leaving for a week!" Chad ignored his father and headed for the front door where he was met with his driver who took his bags. Chad mumbled a quick goodbye and headed out the door and into his limo.

Chad listened to his Ipod on the ride to the airport, dreading his flight to Texas, but he had to go, Mackenzie Falls season one was coming out on DVD and they wanted him out promoting it. About an hour later Chad's driver opened the door for him letting him out, when Chad got out his limo driver shut the door and went to get his bags. They went inside and checked him into his flight. Chad dismissed his driver and went to go and find his gate. _Gate 23 _Chad read on the screen, and started on his way to the gate.

"Chad!"

"Oh my gosh it's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Please sign my shirt Chad!"

Sonny turned around when she heard a crowd of screaming fan girls at the airport. _Chad's here? _She thought to herself. Airport security came to Chad's assistance and helped remove the screaming girls and brought him to the gate. Sonny got a frustrated look on her face. All she wanted was a relaxing flight and now she had to put up with the obnoxious Chad. _Great! _She thought sarcastically. She looked over at Chad once again and saw him coming her way, she was about to cover her face when it was too late, he had already taken a seat next to her.

"Sonny" Chad said smugly "Funny seeing you here, looks like were on the same flight, but tell me what brings you to Texas?"

Sonny glanced at Chad and answered his question politely. "I have a commercial to…" Sonny was cut off by the loud speaker. "_Flight 14 is now boarding, I repeat Flight 14 is now boarding." _The loud speaker said. Sonny and Chad stood up and stood in boarding group A, while Chad mumbled something about how dumb it is that this plane doesn't have first class. Sonny rolled her eyes and moved up in line.

When they got on the plane Sonny took the first seat available to her. Chad took the seat next to her by the window saying he's not taking the chance of sitting next to a fan.

"These seats are need more cushion." Chad complained

Sonny gave him a crazy look.

"What! You know I'm right, I wish my plane was fixed, and then I wouldn't have to use public transportation." Chad said disgustedly

Sonny looked amazed "You have a private plane!?!" She asked excitedly

"Of course." Chad said giving her a 'who doesn't look.

Just then the pilot came on the loud speaker saying that he was ready for departure and to buckle your seat belts. The plane took off with ease and Sonny and Chad rode in silence, Chad fell asleep and Sonny read a book that she had brought with her.

An hour later in the sky, the plane started to shake. Chad snapped up at the sudden jerk and looked at Sonny who looked terrified. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ye-s-s-sss" Sonny said shakily. Chad looked at her sympathetically. "Sonny it's going to be ok its just a little…" He was cut off by a big bump; it felt like someone was literally jerking the plane. Next thing he knew Sonny was on him with her head buried in him. Chad held on to her, for his new oncoming fear. The plane began to jerk more and more. The pilot put on an alarm and released the gas mask. Chad grabbed his and Sonny's masks he put his on first then helped her put on hers. Chad felt the plane begin to go downwards, and he started to hold on to Sonny for dear life. Pieces of the plane began flying off and things began coming out and fall about the cabin. The last thing Chad rememberd was Sonny whimpering, and then everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: This is just the prologue if you like it, I'll continue and try and make it longer. Please REVIEW!!! They make me happy( :**

**Oh and sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They brought a smile to my face; well I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R. **

**Thanks to:** Suuz112, LJSkywalker, BlackRainbows, Judal98, LiquidBlueEyes, vickybarb, daisherz365, methegirl, brasilgal(haha yours made me laugh), , Stemi4ever123, Stemi4ever123, sonnycentral, Allie1994, and .FAMOUSx (who gets the first reviewer award! lol)

**Oh and keep in mind that when their on the beach its on a different beach on a different side of the island then where the other half of the plane had landed, with the other survivors on that I talked about in the first chapter**

**Summary: She was that weird girl from So Random and he was that jerk from Mackenzie Falls. That was how it was supposed to be, but a plane crash changed everything. There are 16 survivors, among them Sonny and Chad, Now nothing will ever be the same.**

Pairing: Sonny/ Chad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, but I do own any people I choose to make up**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chad woke up gasping for air, he was confused. He was flipped over sideways with his seatbelt holding him in his seat. He looked down and Sonny was passed out over him, he shook her as if trying to wake her up but he got no response. Then all of a sudden all of his memories rushed over him, the plane, the plane hitting a lot of turbulence, the plane crashing. Chad noticed a bunch of black smoke where he was, making it difficult to breath. He was starting to choke from inhaling too much smoke. He was still a little confused as to what was going on but he knew he had to get him and Sonny out of there before something worse happened. He put his hands down to unbuckle his seatbelt, after a few seconds of jerking it he snapped it off and rolled out of his seat"AHH!" he screamed feeling the pain in his leg it felt like something was broken but he had no time to worry about the pain, Sonny rolled over also but her seatbelt kept her in place.

"Sonny" Chad said when he got no response he tried shaking her and yelling her name louder. "SONNY!" he still got no response. He gave up and snapped off her seatbelt also, which caused her to roll on top of him. He winced from the pain but tried not to pay attention to it. He took Sonny in his arms and started trying to make his way over the seats to the front, which wasn't far since they took the first seats that were available. On his way he kept crying out from the pain in his leg, but he kept going. This was the first time he really looked at the rest of the plane. There were pieces of people lying around and some people were still in there seats. It was a depressing site, so he tried not to look; he was just trying to stay focused on getting him and sonny out of there. When he approached the door he noticed there was no door, it must have been knocked off when the plane crashed. He sat down and slid himself and Sonny out of the plane, and rolled across the ground. There he noticed that the plane was on fire and looked like it was about to blow up, he panicked and struggled to stand up, he picked Sonny up and he limped away as fast as he could, he mustered up to a light jog, and about 5 minutes later he found the shore of the island and he sat down and set Sonny down on top of his hat. A minute later he heard a loud explosion. The explosion was big enough to shake him and Sonny, he cringed when he though of all the lives that were lost just in that very moment.

He situated Sonny in between his legs, to take some of the pain off his right leg and leaned her back against him and rocked her back in forth. She was still unconscious and he prayed that she would awake soon and be ok. He looked around the beach he was sitting on and he saw no one. He panicked _Are we the only survivors? _He thought. He sat there for about a minute before he felt a big burst of pain shoot through his leg. He screamed in agony before passing out.

About two hours later Chad awoke still on the beach, he realized that it wasn't a dream he really had crashed and now was stuck on and island. He looked around and realized that Sonny is no where to be seen. He panicked and quickly stood up, wincing from the pain that was still in his leg. "Sonny!" he called out but he got no answer, "SONNY!" He called a little bit louder, but this time he heard a noise from behind him, with footsteps approaching. "Sonny?" He asked not knowing if the footsteps were coming from her or some type of animal. As the footsteps got closer and closer, the figure finally appeared itself. It was Sonny.

"Sonny" Chad started "Where did you go."

Sonny just simply shrugged her shoulders. "Where are we?" She asked confused.

"On an island." Chad stated, Sonny still looked confused so he kept going. "Don't you remember? We crashed and not were here." Sonny got a horrified look on her face, _dang_ Chad thought; I really need to work on my people skills.

"Wha-a-at do you mean, cra-a-shed?" Sonny stuttered, wow she must have been out for a really long time. Chad sat down on the ground still half facing Sonny to take some of the pressure off of his leg. "It's a long story, but long story short we crashed and were stuck here until somebody notices were gone, which they WILL because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper one of the most recognized people and they will not rest until they find me."

"But what if they don't" Sonny said finally taking it all in and gaining some ability to talk straight. "What if they don't find us, and then what do we do."

"That won't happen, they know what flight I was on, the course we took, they should be here in a couple of hours." Chad said stubbornly. Sonny nodded seeming to accept his answer for now. She walked over near Chad and took a seat beside him. This was the first time he actually really looked at her, and I mean really looked at her. She had a gash over her left eye and her lip was a little busted but besides that she was actually pretty. Her hair flowed swiftly in the wind and her eyes were this deep brown color, Sonny interrupted his thoughts. "It's going to get dark soon; we need to start a fire."

Chad looked at her weirdly. "Start a fire? Why don't we just get…." He started but then remembered their situation. "I don't now how to do something like that."

"That's ok." Sonny said "I was in girl scouts; all I need is you to help me collect some wood." Sonny stood up and watched as Chad slowly stood up, every now and then

showing signs of pain on his face. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked a little worried.

"Oh it's nothing" He replied "Just a little bit of pain in my leg." Sonny looked at him then motioned for him to sit back down. "No, you stay here and rest you leg we don't need to hurt it more then it already is."

"I'm ok, I can he..." Chad started but Sonny cut in "No" She said firmly "You stay here and rest your leg." Chad started to say something but Sonny walked off leaving no room for argument. Chad was exhausted so he fell asleep while Sonny was gone. When Chad woke up it was night time, Sonny was sitting next to him and there was a fire lit.

"You're finally awake! You've been out for hours." Sonny greeted from beside him. Chad didn't say anything he just looked out at the fire. They sat in silence for a while just looking out at the ocean and at the fire,

Both of them gripped on to their jackets for warmth as the cool ocean breeze passed through the shore. Sonny glanced at Chad and his facial expression had not changed he was still just staring

After about fifteen more minutes Sonny decided to interrupt the silence and asked Chad a question.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Yes." He responded

"Do you really think somebody is on their way to get us?" She asked

"Yes." He said, he really didn't know but hope was all he had.

"What happens if they don't? She asked worried.

"Then" he started "We die."

Nobody said a word after that.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter I'm open to ideas that some of you have, in fact I would love if you gave me some ideas, or if you just want to review to say you read it or something that's good too, I'm happy for any review, so thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey well here's a new update, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I just wanted to post it.**

**Thanks to : ****.FAMOUSx**** (who gets the first reviewer award again!!!!!), ****Photochik****, ****Stemi4ever123****, ****ChasingCars4ever****, ****methegirl****, ****daisherz365****, ****angels.****, ****brasilgal****, ****AshleyTisdale8****, ****Judal98****, ****sonnycentral****, ****ShelBeexLee****, ****Eyesofthesky17****, ****kellersXgir****, ****LiquidBlueEyes****, ****renagirl9****, ****brucas224**

**Oh and like I said in an earlier chapter, that I will repeat because a review asked, Sonny and Chad are on a different part of the island then the rest of the survivors for the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Pairing: Sonny/Chad**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok." Sonny said when they both got up that morning. "We need to start working with the possibility that we might not get off this island anytime soon."

Chad just stared at her.

"Oh come on!" Sonny said standing up. "Haven't you ever built anything?"

Chad smirked at her "Well I've pretended to build a dog house, you remember right Sonny?"

Sonny glared. "Really Chad, are you really bringing this up right now."

Chad opened his mouth in response but quickly closed it as he watch Sonny start to nibble on her lip. "Oh my god." She said starting to sit back down next to Chad, "You have a broken leg…"

"My leg might now be..." Chad tried to interrupt but Sonny kept going.

"And the worst part is I just realized that I don't have a plan, I mean I always have a plan, why should today be any different, this is the time when I probably need a plan the most, were here stuck on an island, and…" Chad looked over when he noticed that Sonny stopped talking and saw her with tears running down her face. He was unsure of what to do; he wasn't used to girls crying around him. Well he was but he wasn't used to caring that they were upset. So he did what Mackenzie would do he awkwardly snaked his arm around her shoulder and tried to pull her into him. She looked at him confused, and she was even more confused that he wasn't even looking at her he was just looking straight, but at that moment it didn't matter.

"Ok" Chad said taking charge "Here is how its going to go, I'm going to get up and go look for wood and leaves and things we can use, and before you say anything" Chad said seeing Sonny start to look up at him in protest. "My leg is fine or not fine, but it's fine enough, and that doesn't really matter that much, just let me try and build us a shelter or something, we can't just sit around here, and contrary to popular belief, I'm not useless, and I'm stronger then you so it will all work out."

Sonny thought this over before replying "Yea ok, but if your leg starts bothering you too much, I want you to stop."

Chad looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"No, Chad I want you to promise."

Chad signed "Fine I promise."

Chad started move awkwardly with Sonny still on him a little, but she rolled off and he stumbled up onto his feet. Sonny looked at him worried, but Chad gave her a reassuring smile telling her that everything was ok. He bent over and picked up a stick that was left over from the fire the night before and leaned on it. "Ok I'm good, so I'm going to go; I should be back within the hour."

He slowly left Sonny just sitting there on the ground. She wanted to go and help him but she was almost sure that he wouldn't let her. He was convinced that he could do almost anything. So she decided to do the only important thing she could think of. She decided to go and find where the plane crashed and maybe find some luggage or something that she and Chad could wear. So she got up and headed in the direction of the woods, but she made sure not to have a run in with Chad afraid that he wouldn't agree with the idea or try and come with her. She traveled straight in to the woods dodging trees as she went for about thirty minutes before she started to come across broken pieces of the plane. She wandered around for a few minutes before she came across the actually plane, that seemed to be broken in half. She debated whether or not she should go in and look around. She decided that she shouldn't because she didn't think that she could take it, but then decided to go in because she knew that her and Chad's survival would depend on it. She climbed in the opening of the plane where it had been broken in half, and pushed herself up on it. She grabbed onto the seats to steady herself as she started to make her way down the aisle. She didn't know whether to be sad or scared at the sight. There were dead bodies everywhere and the stench was almost unbearable. She saw some luggage scattered about that she assumed must have come out of the compartments but got stuck between some seats. She grabbed the first two bags that she saw and got out of there as soon as she could.

By the time she had made it back to the sight about forty five minutes later, because she had gotten a little lost on the way back, Chad had already set up a mini camp sight. Well it was just some logs and sticks stuffed into the ground with a bunch of palm tree leaves stacked on top. But at least it was something. Even though Sonny was unsure about how he expected the wind not to blow off the leaves when it got windy but decided that they can worry about that later.

"Wow" Sonny said carrying a bag in each hand. Chad looked at her surprised and a look of relief passed through his eyes. "Where have you been!?" He asked "And what is that?" He said pointing to the bags she was carrying.

"Well since you were doing something, I wanted to help and I assumed that we would need some sanitary stuff so I went looking for some luggage on the plane."

Chad stared at her like she had just grown an extra head.

"Sonny, really Sonny, did you really go back to the plane!? What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that we would need some clothes and stuff, we can't just wear the same thing everyday Chad!"

Chad knew she was right and was just glad that she was ok and didn't get hurt. He walked over to her and took the bags from her and laid them down to open them.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: Ok so total filler chapter, but I just felt like I should post something, I'm working on the next chapter now so It shouldn't be long before I post it, so please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**OH**

**WHAT SHOULD BE IN THE BAGS??????**

**REVIEWERS CHOICE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THERE! You can be creative.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Loved the reviews! The ideas made me laugh. Thanks to brasilgal (who gets the first reviewer reward for this chapter!) ****signed anonymous****, ****daisherz365****, ****heartbreakerginny****, ****TrinityFlower of Memories****, ****sonnycentral****, mee, ****coachlover18****, ****AshleyTisdale8****, ****BlackMidnight1****, ****kellersXgir****, ****inugomegirl****, ****Jonas x Knight****, ****lifeisawesome****, and ****DrDoom2006**** (which btw I love the title u used for the story in your review! Mind if I steal it?)**

**Ok so I did get some ideas from the reviews thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh and there are others on the other side of the island, I'm just not sure when I want to bring them in the story. I think I want to get Sonny and Chad situated with before I bring in more people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uh, Sonny." Chad began "This one isn't a suitcase." He said as started to unzip the front of the bag.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked curiously walking to where he was watching him as he unzipped the bag. Chad peered inside then backed away making it clear he wasn't about to reach inside. Sonny rolled her eyes and bent down so she could see clearly into the bag. Sonny let out a loud gasp which turned into a smile as she reached inside the bag and gently pulled out a small sleeping brown puppy. "Aw Chad, it's a puppy!" Sonny said as she cradled the small puppy into her arms. She gazed over at Chad who was staring at her with a weird expression.

"Sonny we cant have a dog." He stated.

"What?" She said confused. "Why?"

"We can't take care of a dog Sonny; we can barely even take care of ourselves!"

Sonny walked over to Chad with a pout on her lips, lifting up the puppy to make it seem the sleeping puppy was talking to Chad. "Chad, how will I make it all alone. In the middle of nowhere" Chad rolled his eyes with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Please Chad!" Sonny begged.

Chad took one look at Sonny's pleading eyes, then back at the dog, then back at Sonny. He let out a deep breath "Fine! Sonny keep the damn dog! Let's open the other suitcase and see if we got anything useful this time!"

Sonny broke out in a grin and squealed in excitement. The puppy started to stir in her arms and it opened its eyes. "Chad, he's…or she's awake." Sonny said happily. Sonny turned the dog over for a brief second and then turned it back. "Well it's defiantly a he. Have a nice nap?" Sonny cooed at the dog, rubbing his stomach.

Chad just rolled his eyes again and made his way to the other suitcase happy to find that it was actually a suitcase this time. It was a fairly large suitcase and when opened it seemed that two people had packed together, classic teenage boy stuff, looks like they were going on spring break or something by what they packed. It was full of boy clothes, boxers, tooth brushes, toothpaste, shoes, pain killers, first aid kit, sunglasses, sunscreen, swimming trunks, a book, a blanket and box of condoms.

Chad blushed at the last of his findings but his blush soon turned into a smirk, and then into a slight laugh; Sonny looked over at him curiously "What did you find?" She asked.

Chad hurried and put on a straight face. "Teenage boy stuff, it looks like two people packed together. It has all the basics, so it should last us for now. "

"Well that's good, I guess that's better then us finding girl stuff." Sonny said smiling. "Let's name him!" Sonny said referring to the puppy. Chad snorted, seeing that Sonny was still stuck on that dog. "What do you want to name him?" She asked.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, as in saying _I don't care. _

"Well how about Dylan!" Sonny said excitedly.

"What?" Chad said confused.

"Well there's nothing more you like hearing then your own name, so why not make it useful for once."

"Sonny, I don't want a dog named after me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny snorted sarcastically. "Well just for that, his name is Dylan!" She shouted at him.

"Well you know what, I don't really care!" He retorted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

A second later they both burst out laughing, happy to be back to there usual weird but normal for them banter.

Once Chad caught his breath he started to notice that it was beginning to get dark.

"Well I'm going to uh get that fire going." Chad said feeling a little awkward.

"Ok, I'm going to go put little Dylan here back in his case." They gazed in each others eyes again for a brief second before going to do what they said they were gong to do.

An hour later Chad and Sonny were sitting by the campfire. Chad had taken the blanket out of the suitcase and covered himself with it. When he noticed Sonny shivering, and her eyeing him like he was selfish, he offered her some which she gratefully accepted.

"Chad, do you still think someone is going to find us." Sonny asked in almost a whisper.

"I don't know Sonny." He said. "But if they don't, I'm sure we'll be fine for a while."

Sonny giggled. "What happened to the whole, we die thing?"

Chad smiled back at her. "Well I'm being more optimistic. We make a good team Monroe"

"Likewise, Cooper."

A few minutes later Chad felt something on his shoulder and he turned to see Sonny asleep against him. He turned and picked her up in bridal style position and carried her over to his poor excuse for a hut. He laid her down under it and he laid down right next to her, draping the blanket over both of them. Still unable to get comfortable he leaned her up and situated her head on his chest draping his arm across her. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Plans for next chapter:**

**Maybe some drama?**

**Maybe some kissing?**

**Maybe some exploring?**

**Or even maybe some new characters? Some jealously maybe?**

**What would you like to see? Please REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!

Thanks to: purplenpeace4evaaa (Who wins the first reviewer award!), DrDoom2006, inugomegirl, heartbreakerginny, solosinger1, lilo, tigerpryor, timbermoonkiss, .FAMOUSx, daisherz365, aquastar444, Meg, TrinityFlower of Memories, brenda, Glamorous830, LeAnne, BlackMidnight1 and brasilgal.

Ya'll are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do now own Sonny with a Chance

Pairing: Channy

Well here's a new chapter please R&R

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny woke up first that morning. She looked up and saw a sleeping Chad; she noticed how cute and peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Then she noticed that her head was on his chest. She looked confused but then cracked a small smile as she realized Chad must have put them like that last night so she could sleep more comfortable. After a few moments of relaxing on Chad she decided to get up before he woke up to avoid any awkward moments. She walked over to the suitcase with the clothes in it hoping to be able to brush her teeth. She dug through it until she saw a plastic bag full of toiletries, she was happy to see that the toothbrushes were travel toothbrushes still in the packages. She began to brush her teeth when she saw something shoot up into the air. It looked almost like a firework but it wasn't, a second one shot up into the air right after it. _Oh my gosh_ Sonny thought excitedly_ There must be other people here_! _Were not alone!_

Sonny hurried over to Chad shaking him roughly to wake him up, but he just groaned in response. "Chad!" Sonny yelled at him "Chad wake up!"

Chad rolled over and opened his eyes confusingly at Sonny, as in taking a moment to remember their present situation. He then sat up rubbing his eyes "What?" he asked tiredly.

"Chad I think there's other people! Look!" She said pointing into the direction that the first two flairs came.

"What?" Chad asked confused. "I don't see anything."

"Well there were thing flying up a minute ago! Just come on!" She said pulling on his arm.

Chad let out an exhausted moan, "Fine just give me a sec."

Chad took the next fifteen minutes freshening up and told Sonny he was ready.

"It's about time. Let's go."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Lead the way."

Sonny started walking in the direction she saw the flairs go up in with Chad close behind, after about twenty minutes of walking Chad spotted something.

"Sonny look." Chad said in awe.

"Not now Chad, now I could have sworn…"

"Sonny look!" He said more forcefully.

"Oh my gosh, Chad what…" Sonny started as she turned to see what he was looking at, and she realized they were standing by a lake at the bottom of a huge waterfall. It had beautiful crystal clear water and tiny fish swimming about in it. "Wow." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Chad said unbuttoning his pants pulling them down.

"Chad? What are you doing? Sonny said confused, but Chad ignored her. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started pulling off his shirt. Giving Sonny a full view of his very defined abs. When he was just in his underwear he ran up on top of some rocks and jumped in the water.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled going up to the spot where he came in. When he came up for air she yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Sonny?" Chad said in a duh voice.

"I mean, why are you doing it!? We are supposed to be looking for those people!"

Chad began to float on his back. "Sonny, we have been stuck here with nothing to do, and as much fun as following you around on a whim seems, I think I'd rather be doing this."

Sonny glared at him, hard.

"Just get in Sonny."

"Wha…" Sonny began

"Sonny! For just once in your damn life can you just not question everything and get in the water!" Chad said a little annoyed. Sonny stood in shock at his outburst for a moment before getting an unfamiliar look on her face. She quickly took off her clothes and shoes, leaving her in her bra and panties and jumped in making a big splash. When she came up for air she was met with a very surprised look from Chad. "What?" Sonny said with an innocent look on her face. Chad swam closer to where she was still staring with her not breaking eye contact. When they were face to face, Chad continued staring with a weird look on his face, confusing Sonny. All of a sudden Sonny felt a big gush of water being thrown in her face.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled wiping her eyes. When she could see again she saw Chad laughing. "Oh you find that funny? Well take this!" Sonny threw a big wave of water in Chad's face. Chad responded by splashing Sonny back, and next then you know they were in a full fledge water fight. After about five minutes Sonny called it quits. "Ok ok! I wave the white flag!" She said laughing.

Chad was laughing also. "And the famous Chad Dylan Cooper wins again!"

"Again" Sonny said through her laughter "When was the first time."

"Well Sonny, being me is already being a winner."

"You know Chad; I'm not even going to point out how dumb that sounded."

Chad rolled his eyes and Sonny began swimming towards the shore.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked

"Getting out." Sonny said as she started getting out of the water, giving Chad a full view of her body that he didn't notice earlier.

"Not bad Monroe." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"What's not bad?" Sonny said confused.

Chad nodded towards her body, but Sonny still had a confused look on her face. Chad let out a sign "Your body Sonny."

"Oh" Sonny said with her cheeks turning a deep red color. She hurried over to her clothes and rushed to put them on. Then she turned and looked at Chad "Well aren't you going to get out?"

"Why?" Chad asked swimming around in circles. "We have nothing better to do."

"Chad! We still need to go look for those people!"

"I don't care about finding those people."

"But if there are other survivors then we should go to them, and they had those flairs so they have a better chance of getting off of this island!"

Chad groaned, "Well can't we look for them tomorrow; I don't feel like it today."

"Chad quit acting like your six and get out of the water."

"Ah fine!" Chad swam to the edge and lifted himself out of the water; he slowly walked over to his clothes and began putting on his pants when a smirk crept up on his face. "Like the view Monroe?" Sonny hadn't known she was staring, and quickly blushed and turned away mumbling something. Chad threw on his shirt and walked over to where Sonny was. "You can turn around now Sonny I'm done."

"Ok let's go, now I'm sure they were…" Sonny was cut off by two loud shrieks.

"Look! There's people!" An unfamiliar voice said. Sonny and Chad turned to the source of the voices, and saw two teenage females, one blonde and the other had red hair. Both of their clothes were slightly disheveled.

"And look." The blonde one said. "One of them is Chad Dylan Cooper!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n: Thanks for reading please remember to review!**

**And I didn't want them to find all of the survivors so I'm just going to bring in two for now, and don't worry, I don't plan for them to be around all the time.**


End file.
